The proposed research consists of a series of experimental investigations into the effects of: (1) dentists' interpersonal communication skills (evaluative, supportive, and understanding styles); use of fear vs. non-fear language), and (2) variations in procedure (speed and temperature) on the response of patients to dental injections given for oral surgery and restorative dental procedures. As well as self-report measures and observational measures of patients' fear and pain, outcome measures will include important real-life consequences, such as efficiency of the dental appointment and patients' future dental-related behaviors.